In one form of wheeled cart, caster wheels are mounted to a base portion of the cart for providing facilitated movement of the cart on a subjacent floor surface as desired.
In one modified form of such wheeled cart, one pair of wheels, conventionally provided at the rear of the base portion, are mounted by means maintaining the wheels aligned in a fore and aft direction.